


Ianto's Goodbye

by kate882



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Tosh's good bye video, Ianto thought it would be a good idea to make one of his own. Jack finds it when he is changing Ianto's status to deceased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto's Goodbye

"So, I guess this means I died." Is what Jack heard from his computer screen. He was setting Ianto's record as decided, and as soon as he made the switch a video popped up. Ianto was on his computer screen speaking to him.

"I got the idea to leave a good bye video from Tosh. After we saw hers, I figured I should probably make one to. The odds of dying young in Tochwood, without getting a good bye, are always high." Jack considered closing his computer. This was going to hurt him. He had to know what Ianto wanted to say though. He wasn't going to deny Ianto his chance to say good bye.

"I don't have many people to say good bye to. My sister and her kids won't know what really happened to me, whatever that ends up being. Unless it's something boring, like a car accident." Ianto frowned slightly. "Oh God, that would be a horrible way to go. Fight off so many alien threats and get killed because of a car accident." He shook his head. "Anyway, even if they did know what really happened to me they would end up being retconed. So I can't really say good bye to them. Honestly you two, assuming Gwen is alive still, are the only two I can really say good bye to."

Ianto ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I'll say good bye to Gwen first. That one will probably be shorter."

Jack fast forwarded through that part. It wasn't for him. He had to pause and rewind and fast forward a few times to find the exact spot Ianto started talking to him.

"Jack, I know you're alive. You always manage it somehow. I'm sorry I won't be there to be with you when you come back any more. I know you don't like coming back to life and being alone. Maybe Gwen will be there for you." Ianto seemed both sad and apologetic at the idea of not being there for Jack any more.

"Any way . . . Oh God I don't even know what to say. I planned something, but . . ." Ianto sighed, running a hand through his hair again. "Jack, I love you. I don't know if I'll get the chance to tell you that before I die, but I love you. I didn't think I would be able to love anyone after what happened with Lisa, but you were the exception. You always are the exception to everything aren't you?" He gave a humorless laugh at that. "I know you probably don't feel as strongly for me. And that's fine. That's understandable. I just want you to know how I feel. Or felt if you are watching this, I suppose."

Ianto gave a small smile, that was so obviously forced it was painful for Jack to see. "I know you'll forget about me and move on, after all you could quite possibly live forever. I'm okay with that. I don't want you to feel guilty for moving on, or for my death. I know you. You'll blame yourself somehow. You always do. For everything, even things that aren't your fault." He shook his head a little. "I just . . . I want you to know that you don't have to feel bad or guilty. For anything involving me. Anything you have done wrong regarding me, consider it forgiven. I'm sure you had your reasons."

He took a deep breath. "So, I guess this is good bye. Have a nice life. I love you. Thank you for making my life more interesting." He waved, and then the screen went blank, and Jack was alone with his tears.


End file.
